xfitcrossfitelementalbrawlersfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2
X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2 ( ‎X-フィットブローラーズ X - fitto'': Genso burōrāzu 2) is a 2-D fan fighting game created and developed by the team of Jeremiah Cuff, Leshawn Sisk, Robert Thompson, and Kevin Cardinelli and is the sequel to the first X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers game. It was released on PC in January 18, 2013. Changes from Elemental Brawlers 1'' The game has underwent several gameplay mechanics and 7 new stages has been added, except 3 of the new stages has been modified and contains different graphics and textures that makes them unrecognizable. The characters movesets from the previous game are still the same but some of the characters Luca Barrelson, Shawn Hinomori, and Byron Williams has gained some all new moves and elemental edge drive attacks. The game modes from the first game also returns to X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2 along with Story mode, continuing the previous game's storyline. 8 brand new characters are introduced to Elemental Brawlers 2 and will be involved in the events of story mode. Gameplay A new feature added to the game is the Hyper Elemental Rampage Drive, a super desperation finisher move that deals major and severe elemental damage to the opponent if the input has been pressed correctly. Another gameplay feature is the Counter Break, which allows you to strike the opponent with a combo move while they in the middle of performing their attacks which puts them in a screeching halt. The Elemental Edge Drives, Guard Crush, Riot Gauge, and Elemental attack features remained the same in this sequel. Story During the events of X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers, Jiraiyuki Honogetsu fought against the Hamayoki commander Wayne Shigerumori at the citadel of the Hamayoki Sect in Biankouga (Missouri). After a vicious and lengthy battle, Jiraiyuki finally defeated Wayne and was about to deliver the final death blow to him but was stopped when the Hamayoki Emperor appeared before the elemental brawlers. Jiraiyuki was shocked to see that the Emperor of the Hamayoki Sect turns out to be his kidnapped brother Toriyuki, who was brainwashed and corrupted by Ethan Shigerumori to become a sovereign of the military sect and bring chaos and destruction to earth. Brainwashed Toriyuki begins to tell his brother and the elemental brawlers that his plan was to gather all the elemental energy from every single elemental brawlers so he can drive planet earth into a total rampage and become a god of the ultimate utopia of darkness. After his speech, Emperor Toriyuki and his generals left the Hamayoki Citadel and departed to Tomoyuka (Minnesota). Feeling guilty of what his brother has become, Jiraiyuki is determined to put a stop to the Hamayoki's maniacal plans of driving planet earth to total chaos and save his brother Toriyuki at all cost. With his friends by his side, Jiraiyuki begins to head for Tomoyuka. Returning Characters *Jirayuki Honogetsu *Shawn Hinomori *Luca Barrelson *Marianne "Yue Mei" Hellows *Byron Williams *Charmaine Burroughs *Mitchell Brody *Nathan Pryce *Kirk Cheung *Wayne Shigeru New Characters T.J. Marcus- '''A former prankster turned fierce elemental brawler who fights by combining his fire elemental powers with Kenpo Karate. He travels throughout the states of Biankouga (Missouri) and Tomoyukia (Minnesota) to fight stronger opponents, he is aided by his wife Hannah Shang and his best friend Malik Brownlee who are also elemental brawlers. '''Hannah Shang- A chinese restaurant waitress turned elemental brawler who is married to T.J. Marcus. She combines her wind elemental powers with the fighting style Tang Soo Do. Hannah aids her husband on his journey while trying to save their son and daughter who was kidnapped by the Hamayoki Sect. Malik Brownlee- A kung fu instructor turned elemental brawler who is the best friend of T.J. Marcus. He combines his lightning elemental powers with the fighting style Jeet Kune Do. Malik joins his best friend to take out the Hamayoki who was responsible for causing an all out and destructive genocide at his dojo. Keaton Marcus- The younger brother of T.J. Marcus that lives with his girlfriend Connie Young who is also an elemental brawler, Keaton has the same fire elemental powers as his brother but he combines them with Leopard style Kung Fu. He travels to Tomoyukia (Minnesota) to test his skills in battle. Connie Young- The girlfriend of Keaton Marcus that supports him in his fight against the Hamayoki. Connie has the same wind elemental powers as Hannah Shang but combines them with Crane style of Kung Fu, she heads out with Keaton to fight the Hamayoki Sect and find a cure for her ill grandmother who is suffering from a terrifying disease. Roland Sanders- A ruthless and cold hearted vanguard commander of the Hamayoki Sect who caused a number of atrocities by abducting Mitchell Brody's kid siblings while laying siege to Igabayushi, Tomoyukia (New Hope, Minnesota) and slaughtered 42 students when he attacked and destroyed Malik's dojo. Like Jiraiyuki, Roland has the same light elemental powers but he combines them with the fighting style Long Fist Kung Fu, he is ordered by Toriyuki to hunt down the elemental brawlers to prevent them from interfering with his plans. Zeke Matthews- '''A laid back brigadier general of the Hamayoki Sect who is friendly to everyone he meet, he starts to doubt the chaos and the harsh atrocities that the Hamayoki sect has caused in North America and Asia and wants to make everyone around him happy. Zeke has the same ice elemental powers as Luca and Charmaine but he combines them with the Drunken Boxing style of Kung Fu, he was ordered to hinder the elemental brawlers' advance but in reality, Zeke is assisting Jiraiyuki and his friends in their fight against the Hamayoki Sect. '''Abagail Rhys- Another member of the Hamayoki who serves as a military judge of the organization. However, Abagail doesn't feel right of helping the Hamayoki sect opressing and killing innocent people, she eventually defected to elemental brawlers when they attacked the Hamayoki at Igabayushi, Tomoyukia (New Hope, Minnesota). Abagail has the same earth elemental powers as Shawn and Mitchell but she combines them with the fighting style judo. New Stages There are 7 brand new stages that has been added to X-Fit: Elemental Brawlers 2. Some of them are modified versions of the stages from the first game, like for example, Byron's stage Yokomeiji, Tomoyukia from the first game now takes place during the daytime. *Toyozama City, Biankouga (Kansas City, Missouri) - T.J. Marcus *Igabayushi, Tomoyukia (New Hope, Minnesota) - Zeke Matthews *Biankouga Chinatown: Dusk Time - Hannah Shang *Yokomeiji, Tomoyukia: Twilight (Minneapolis, Minnesota) - Keaton Marcus *St. Hyotatsu Alleyway: Dark Territory - Roland Sanders *Negumiyo, Biankouga (Creve Couer, Missouri) - Connie Young *Toyozama City, Biankouga: Silent Evening (Kansas City, Missouri) - Malik Brownlee